engelainfandomcom-20200213-history
Acaria
Acaria, also referred to as the Sealed Kingdom or the Cursed Kingdom in the current era,is a kingdom nestled in the northwestern portion of the Eyr Mountains once known to produce vast quantities of rare and precious metals. Before its fall at the hands of the Seven High Mages which acted as the parliament to the monarchy, travelers that dared the journey through the mountains would be treated to the breathtaking sight of Acaria's capital Ascalion and its alabaster walls which were said to shine like the heavens in the day's sun, and the bustling markets filled with people of almost every race. History Not much is know about Acaria since it faded to myth after its fall. Though what little is known is the detailed descriptions given by many travelers of the riches of marvels that lay within. There are few documents that did make it out of the kingdom, by way of thieves or traveling priests which detailed the last ruling family. The last known names of the royal family were of Queen Valerica, who took the throne after her husband's death during a campain against an internal rebelious faction seeking to overthrow the monarchy and establish the Seven High Mages as the ruling body and her son, Rovaan du Leon. The rebelion which took the life of the last king was crushed in the end by Queen Valerica who was known to have a temper worse than a dwarf's when angered. She had ordered the armies to capture anyone involved in the rebelion in any way and execute them as a message. In time she became known as Valerica the Cruel because of this decree and further acts during her rule. But her rule was constantly challenged by the Seven stating that without her husband, whom was born in Acaria, she had no legal ties to the throne any longer since she was an outsider that married into the royal family. So, in desperation to keep her power over the kingdom,Valerica called for her personal guard to fetch her one who knew how to summon demons. Within time a witch was brought fourth by the guard and a deal was struck between her and the queen. The hag summoned a powerful demon king to secure a royal bloodline for the queen in return for a collection of magical items. The demon, then made a pact with Queen Valerica. He would give her a son to sit upon the throne for a price, and a heavy one at that. Not only did the demon king get the soul of Acaria's queen, but he also was allowed to manifest in the mortal realm by stealing the souls of Acaria's people. Though the demon did not take his demonic form, instead he used magic to disguise himself as a human named Alistar Ravenmane. The demon's reasoning behind this part of deal is still unknown, but he did keep his end and soon, Acaria had its prince and Valerica, a way to secure her rule. Her rule did not last however as when Rovaan, the crowned prince became of age to rule, he took the throne in stride. Valerica tried to use her words and manipulative ways to get Rovaan to do her bidding, but he would not have it. Angry, and feeling like she was swindeled out of her deal with Rovaan's demonic father, she made a choice, if she could not have the throne, then no one would have it ever again. Valerica let information slide through her handmaidens that Rovaan was not the rightful heir and that he was the spawn of a demon that took the form of the queen's child. The rumor spread like wild fire among the nobility and the Seven High Mages and they knew something had to be done. But, not wanting blood on their hands, rather than executing Rovaan they tried to exile him back to the Demon Halls. But the ritual did not go as intended since Rovaan was only half demon. Rather than exile Rovaan, the ritual flooded Rovaan with demonic energy, unlocking his hidden power from his father. In pain, agony, and rage from the acts of the High Mages, and the power flooding into his mortal body, Rovaan unleashed it all in an instant in a demonic spell called Greywinter. Rovaan was the only one to survive the spell so, in his anguish of losing everything, he exiled himself form the kingdom as the last of the catastrophic spell fell into place, sealing the kingdom in an eternal ashen winter. The alabaster walls were no longer their bright stark white, but now a dull grey as everfalling ash clung to its brick. The bright blue sky was now forever covered by thick grey clouds. But the tales of Acaria's riches still persisted, and they attracted treasure seekers from all corners of Engelain, none of them ever to return.